1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power driver for light emitting diode (LED) illumination and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a power driver for light emitting diode (LED) illumination and a control method thereof which may have a wide output voltage range by performing, for example, but not limited to, a skip mode control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power driver for LED illumination may supply a constant current to an LED module by a control of current. In this case, an output voltage may be determined by a LED forward voltage Vf of the LED module. When Vf of the LED is out of the output voltage range of power, the current may not be controlled and thus the LED may not emit light.
The power driver for LED illumination constantly controls an output current in terms of characteristics of the LED module and the output voltage is designed to meet Vf of the LED module. If the output voltage range is narrow, as illustrated in FIG. 1, each of the power drivers 101b to 103b for illumination may need to be designed to correspond to each of the LED modules 101a to 103a. Therefore, the inconvenience that one power driver may not be used in the plurality of LED modules may be caused. Further, since each of the power drivers corresponding to each of the LED modules is provided, costs may be increased.